


The Princess and The Maidservant

by puddingparamour



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Family Fluff, Political Marriage, Princess and Maidservant, Royalty, Thumbelina Elements, raw meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingparamour/pseuds/puddingparamour
Summary: You are Genevieve, a princess living in the kingdom of Larion. You must choose a commoner bride with royal blood. What do you do?
Relationships: Elena the Maidservant & Snow White the Fairy, Genevieve the Princess & Snow White the Fairy, Genevieve the Princess/Elena the Maidservant
Kudos: 1





	The Princess and The Maidservant

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy reading this. I had fun making it.  
> TW: Someone repeatedly consumes raw meat.

You are Genevieve, a princess living in the kingdom of Larion. You wake up in a big feather bed and hear clamoring outside your door. A knight rushes in to tell you that you have an audience with the king. You are told that wearing a floor-length dress is optional, but highly suggested for this formal occasion. If you prefer, you may change into male clothing for the occasion.

You wear a floor-length dress.  
You change out of your clothes and wear the dress that the knight has provided. He opens one of the doors for you to enter the throne room. A man sits on the throne.

You say "Hello, father"  
The king turns to you. He has a stern expression on his face.  
"You may call me father when addressing me." He says in a gruff voice.  
"Hello, father," you reply.

You say "What is it that this audience is for, father?"  
"This audience is to discuss the state of the kingdom."  
"What does the kingdom need?

You say "Will I have to get married?"  
"Yes. You must get married."  
"I do not wish to get married. I wish to be alone."  
"A princess of your status does not remain unwed.

You say "May I at least choose whom I marry, father?"  
"Yes."  
The king stands up from his throne.  
"But on one condition. You must marry a woman."

You say "Oh father, my liege, thank you so much!"  
"No. You may not marry who you like. It must be a woman who has at least some royal blood."  
"But..."  
The king presses a button on his throne. Another knight appears.

You hug the king.  
You hug the king. The king looks surprised at first, but hugs you back.  
"Thank you, father."  
"Yes, yes, you're welcome my dear. Now go back to your tower and start preparing the wedding dress. The tournament for your hand is imminent if you do not marry soon."

You go back to your tower, where you start preparing your wedding dress.  
The king has said you may pick your wife, but that she must be a commoner with royal blood. Since the only commoners in the kingdom with royal blood are the ones who have been sent to your tower, you have a lot to choose from.

You find the prettiest maid that serves you.  
You choose the prettiest servant. She must be willing to get married because you will not have time to court her until after your ceremony.  
The king has said that your wedding dress must be white and sparkly. You find the prettiest maid that serves you.  
She is a pretty girl with long brown hair and a sweet face. You tell her that she may not look like it, but she is an absolute beauty. She blushes, enamored with your beauty and charm. You ask your servants to collect any and all white and sparkly dresses from nearby clothes shops.  
Your servants return with many dresses, you choose the most beautiful one.

You say "What is your name?"  
"My name is Elana, m'lady," she replies.  
"Well, Elena, we are to be married!" you say.  
She kisses your hand and smiles, her sweet face peering up at you.  
You and Elena marry in the spring, which lessens the political discord and brings peace to the kingdom.  
You have a lavish ceremony, with your royal guests and the peasants that celebrate with you.  
The peasants rejoice at the wedding and the thought of their princess getting married.  
Peace is brought to the kingdom.  
You have a very happy marriage.  
On the eve of your and Elena's anniversary, she surprises you with a gift.  
"I have bought us a house, my love," she smiles.  
The next morning, you and her ride out of the capital on your horses into the town where your new house is.

You say "Elena, I love it already!"  
"I know," she says. "I chose it because I thought it would be the perfect start for our new life together."

You blush and stand on your tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek.  
Elena takes your hand as you walk through the garden gate.  
You and her walk through the garden, her showing off her taste in flowers. She notices the plantlife and nods with satisfaction.

You say "Elena, I adore this house. And I absolutely love you."  
Elena smiles and kisses you on the cheek.  
"I love you too, my love," she says.  
You kiss her soundly on the lips.  
She squeals, and you both laugh.

You say "Can we move in tomorrow?"  
Elena smiles and nods.  
"Of course, we can move in whenever you wish," she says.  
You smile and kiss her on the lips.

You say "Elena, can we take a trip?"  
"A trip?" she asks in surprise.  
"Yeah. I've never been out of the capital, let alone the kingdom."  
She smiles and nods eagerly.  
"We can leave whenever you wish,"  
You and Elena move into your new house. You prepare for a trip to the coast, which is only a short while away. You leave with many guards, and commoners greet you joyfully as you travel through the towns. 

You arrive at the golden shore.

You play in the water with Elena.  
The waves are beautiful. You both sit on the beach and watch them for a bit.  
"Ducking in the water!" you say.  
Elena laughs and nods eagerly.  
You dive into the water.

You pick up a small seashell on the bottom of the seafloor.  
You find a seashell and dive underwater. You swim down to the bottom of the ocean around it and bring it back to the surface.  
"What's this?" Elena asks.

You say "It's one of those shells that you see on the latest dresses! It's closed, I think it might have something in it."  
Elena nods eagerly.  
"Let's see what's inside!" she says excitably.  
You open up the shell, revealing a small seed inside.

You say "Oh, how darling! We must plant it at our new house!"  
Elena nods eagerly, and after the two of you return home, you pick out a good spot. You plant the seed. It takes a while for it to grow, but after about a week you see that it has sprouted.

You say "Elena, we have a child now!"  
"That..."  
"Come on, it's a good thing!"  
Elena nods but still looks terrified.  
You hold the fairy out to her, and she takes it. She stares at it in worry.

You say "She has your face and my hair, doesn't she?"  
Elena nods, and smiles.  
Snow White gazes up at you with her somewhat creepy face. She has fangs, turquoise hair, unnaturally white skin, and pointed ears. She resembles neither of you.

You remodel one of the guest bedrooms to a miniature room for Snow White.  
The fairy looks at the room and nods. Eventually, she goes to sleep, and you and your wife go back to your room. At some point during the night, you hear a lot of squeaking.

You say "Honey, what is that squeaking noise?"  
"It's Snow White."  
You stand up and walk over to the room. You look down at her, and she squeaks loudly.  
"How darling!"  
Snow White's fangs stick out of her mouth, causing the squeaks.  
Elena chuckles nervously.

You say "Isn't she just the cutest?"  
You fall back into bed and look at your beautiful wife.  
"Yes," she says.  
The next day, you all set off to the royal palace to greet your father, the king. You enter the palace and walk into the throne room. The king sits on his throne, waiting for you all. He stands up to greet you.  
"Hello, my daughter. How are you?" he asks.

You say "Father, we have the best of news!"  
"Oh? Well, what is it?"  
Elena and you look at each other. You glance at your wife, before turning back to the king.

You say "We have a child!"  
He gasps.  
"A child? But how?"  
You smile at him proudly. Your wife smiles at him nervously.  
"We found a seed in a seashell, and she sprouted from that seed."  
He groans.  
"So... a child. Is she... is she beautiful?"  
You nod proudly.  
"Yes, father. She's beautiful. She looks just like Elena and me."  
"My daughter, the whole reason you were married to a woman was so you wouldn't threaten your elder sister or brother for the line of succession."  
"And the child will not threaten my siblings."  
He sighs and stares at you. He grabs a glass of wine from a servant, and looks back at you, swigging it down.  
"My daughter, I suppose you can keep her. Just so long as she does not stir the already unsettled waters of the determining of my heir."  
"I understand, father."  
"Very well, then. I trust you'll take good care of her."  
You nod and kiss him on the cheek.

You say "Goodbye, father. We'll visit you soon with Snow White!"  
He smiles, before turning and calling for his advisor. The advisor quickly hurries over, and he hands him a piece of parchment.  
"Make sure to announce the creation of my new granddaughter."  
The advisor nods.  
"Yes, sir."  
The king walks away, towards his chambers.  
"Right then," he says. "I have family drama to get into."  
You and Elena leave the castle and return home. The next few days are spent enjoying your daughter's company. She eats a lot of raw meat, but you don't mind it. Elena refuses to leave you alone with Snow White. You have no idea why, since she's always indulged you before.  
"You have to stop being so overprotective," you tell her. "I just want to pamper her."  
"No!" she yells. "I'm scared!"

You say "Why are you scared, Elena? Snow White is our beloved daughter!"  
"I'm not scared of her, I'm just scared of... what if she's a monster? What if she eats you?"

You say "Oh, I'm sure that's not going to happen. You worry too much sometimes, my dear."  
"I'm serious!"  
You sigh, then walk over to Snow White, who is lying on her bed. You pick her up and hold her in your arms, staring at her. She stares at you, a serious look in her eyes.  
"Mother, I would never eat you or her."  
A little bit of blood is smeared on the corner of Snow White's mouth, and you wipe it off for her.  
"Oh, I know you wouldn't. Now, come on, let's get you some food."  
Elena stands back as you hold Snow White to your chest, walking towards the door.  
Elena walks with you and Snow White, sighing.  
"I still think you should let me get rid of her."  
"Elena, I understand your fears, but she loves you just as much as she loves me and I love you."  
"Fine. I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to love her as well, since she does have your hair."  
Snow White smiles broadly at that, baring her fangs.  
She still looks nothing like you or Elena.  
You walk downstairs and into the kitchen, where you find a bowl sitting on the counter, filled with large chunks of raw meat. You look at it, sighing.  
"Do you want me to cut up the chunks?"  
"Please."  
You smile and pull your dinner knife out of its holster.   
You cut the meat into smaller pieces until they're small enough for your daughter's dainty little hands. She smiles at you.  
"Thank you, mother," she says. "I'm famished."  
You smile and nod, "Of course my dearest daughter."  
You pick her up again, walking over to the table. You sit down and begin to eat, as your daughter does the same.  
"Do you want some meat, mother?

You say "It's very polite of you to offer to share, but I have different dietary needs than you."  
"Oh, I understand," your daughter nods. "I'll just get something else instead."  
"That's very nice of you, my dear," you nod. "But there's no need to go through the trouble."  
"Nonsense!" she says, smiling. "It's no trouble at all."  
Snow White sniffs the air, looking at the door.

You say "My dearest daughter, I just wish for you to finish your meal so we can go rest."  
"Yes, mother," she says, continuing to eat.  
You yawn as your daughter finishes her meat, smiling at you.  
"Can we go back to sleep now?" she asks.

You bring Snow White back to her room, then leave to cuddle with Elena.  
You carry the child into her bedroom, laying her down in the crib. You pull the blanket up to her chin.  
"Good night, mother," she says sweetly.  
"Good night, my daughter,"

You leave to go sleep with Elena.  
You walk to the door, opening it and stepping outside. You find the room lit by the moon.  
Suddenly, a figure with long hair appears in front of you.  
"Elena! You startled me. You're always so beautiful."  
Elena smiles, holding your hand.  
"You're here to cuddle with me, right? Come over here," she says.  
You look at her expectantly.  
"Genevieve, I've always adored you. Even if I don't fully understand what goes on inside your head sometimes, these ten years have been amazing with you," she says.  
"I have loved you for much longer than that. I don't remember exactly when it happened, but it just did," you reply.

You kiss Elena on the cheek, then climb into bed for cuddles.  
Elena smiles and holds your hand as you both cuddle. You nod off soon.  
The sun wakes you up in the morning, shining into your eyes. You groan, sitting up.  
Elena's bed is empty. Confused, you stand up, walking outside.  
You don't see her there, so you walk into the kitchen.  
Elena is cooking breakfast. Snow White is sitting at the table with her bowl of meat, smiling excitedly.

You say "What a cute sight! Both of you look just darling. Is that a new apron, Elena?"  
Elena smiles as she sees you, walking up to you. She places a kiss on your cheek, smiling.  
"Good morning, my love," she says. "You know very well you got me this last anniversary."  
"Good morning, mother." Snow White says. There's a little bloodstain on one of her fangs. Her dark veins pulse slightly.

You say "And good morning my cute daughter!"  
"Can we go to the lake this afternoon?" she asks.  
Elena nods, "You can take your mother there."  
You nod, kissing her quickly.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"  
"I'm sure, darling. I have special work to do today," she says.  
"Alright. See you tonight, mommy!"  
"I'll see you later, darling. Alright Snow White, let's get some sun protection on you."

You walk up to Elena and hug her from behind.  
She smiles, reaching backward to pat your head.  
"Love you too, darling," she says.  
You kiss her on the neck.  
"Wouldn't trade any of this for the world."


End file.
